The Present Time "YUI"
“ ” |Story Romaji Title = Za purezento taimu “Yui”}} The Present Time “YUI” is the 220 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Back to where The Present Time "Kanon" - Part 2 left, Yui brought Keima to her house through the Goddesses' lottery. She originally thought that she could play games with Keima together and through that, she'll be able to charm Keima to marrying her. This way, when Keima returns back to the past, he would have more of a impression towards her and will eventually marry her. However, Yui prepared too many video games and because of that, Keima played all of the galges for two and a half hours without pause. Running out of options, Yui then said to herself that she's going to use the final thirty minutes out of the given three hours to tell the seven year-old Keima how she felt about him. Just then, Yui's mother appears and asked why is she inside the warehouse and told her daughter to get out. Yui then nonchalantly asked if her mother is practicing a human pyramid as her mother said that she isn't and continues her demand of Yui opening the door. Yui then said that she might as well introduce her "future husband" to her mother as her mother was shocked at this while Yui timidly said that it was still only her desire. Enraged, Yui's mother demanded to see the person and tries to fish out some background from Keima. Keima, on the other hand, ignored those questions and continued to savor the games and commended on the amazing graphics. Yui then said how wonderful Keima is as her mother strongly disagrees with this and ordered Okamoto to ram down the front door. The power is then cut from the warehouse as Keima was shocked and devastated from this revelation and was crying about. Seizing this chance, Yui quickly beckons Keima and assured him that she'll find a way out. Keima then said that he'll find his own way as that is how a conquest should be done as Yui was happy that Keima is finally into the kind of person she likes as her mother was confused about what are they talking about. Yui then told Keima to take the power generator and go through the skyline and she herself used some gas guns to halt the advance. Yui's mother then said that she used to be such a good girl and Yui smiled and tells her mother that she'll be fine and will become a much better woman. On top of the skyline of the roof, Yui brought out the TV and let Keima finish the game. When Keima finished it, Yui asked if he is able to get to a good ending, so Keima said yes and that Yui is a good person and he could get well along with her. Just as Yui was happy that Keima finally returned her feelings, Keima thanked her... as a man. As Yui's bodyguards approached, Yui lost her chance to properly tell Keima that she's a girl. Meanwhile, at the front gate of the Goidō household, Tsukiyo and Shiori stood there, waiting for Keima, unaware of what is going on... Trivia References Category:Summary